Yeondu High School Paranormal Incident
Yeondu High School Paranormal Incident (Tentative) was a supernatural incident involving Ghosts coming back from the world of the dead due to the events surrounding the Amulets. Yeondu High School Paranormal Incident Early History According to rumors, the school building was used as a political prison camp during the Japanese occupation of Korea (1910–1945) and was later used as a hospital (or evacuee camp) during the Korean War (25 June 1950 – 27 July 1953). Many people died in this location, whether oppressively or naturally. But the authenticity of these rumors are very difficult to verify. In terms of Feng Shui, the site is an auspicious location, but the site is also dangerous (because, the QiQi: In traditional Chinese culture, qì or ch'i (also known as gi in Korean culture and ki in Japanese culture) is an active principle forming part of any living thing. Qi literally translates as "breath", "air", or "gas", and figuratively as "material energy", "life force", or "energy flow". Qi is the central underlying principle in traditional Chinese medicine and martial arts. is strong). If the Qi is distorted, then a lot of people could be killed. In the mobile version it is revealed that the Geomancers who made the Amulets, heard from the headmaster that the amulets had a problem. So they sneaked into the school and spread the School Ghost Stories so that people wouldn't come to the school at night, and they caused the janitors to become possessed, in order to kick out anybody who comes to school in the middle of the night.White Day Mobile, Ripped piece of diary. 1997 1998 In March 15th, Kim Seong-ah dies from an asthma attack in a fire incident in the Home Economics Room in Yeondu High School's Main Building Section 1.Though in the mobile version it is stated that the vice principal of the school orchestrated the fire as an accident when in fact, it was caused by the amulets which Kim Ji-won dropped while repairing, as mentioned in the mobile exclusive diary piece. Sometime later that year, Han Na-young is fooled into coming to school during the night, in order to become part of a ritual to bring back Kim Seong-ah. She was set up by Choi Eun-mi, who desperately wanted her daughter back, and Kim Ji-won, the expert in Feng-Shui and Taoism's concept of resurrection. Na-young is possessed by another spirit instead, and the ritual is considered a failure. She tries to resist the spirit and eventually hangs herself in order to prevent it from taking control over her. 2000 Approximately 2 year later, Han So-young, Na-young's younger sister whom is 4 years younger than Na-young, is admitted to Yeondu High School in her first year. 2001 On March 13th of 2001, Hui-min, who recently transferred to Yeondu High School, ventured into the school at night to return So-yeong's diary and leave White Day Candy on her desk. However, Hui-min discovered he wasn't the only one at school. Kim Seong-ah and Seol Ji-hyeon were already there, Seong-ah trying to manipulate the curious Ji-hyeon. That's when Seong-ah laid her eyes on Hui-min, who she thought to be the most fitting for her task. She told Hui-min the only way out was through the gym, giving him the hallway key to start him on his journey. This forced him to collect and use the amulets. As the amulets were moved, the Qi energies that were locked in were disrupted, causing the spirits/ghosts to become more active. Further Notes *There are multiple endings and each ending depicts a different conclusion to the game. Sources References Notes Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School Category:Events Category:White Day: Swan Song